1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to recording multimedia data, and more particularly, to recording multimedia data capable of accomplishing various reproduction functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
General personal users as well as commercial content providers have recently started creating various types of multimedia content using digital image taking devices such as digital camcorders or digital cameras. In particular, user created content (UCC), which extends content information, is used commercially as well as in personal blogs.
As the number of UCC users expands and UCC production increases, multimedia image taking devices and multimedia data recording devices are expected to perform many more functions in order to produce UCC.
Packaged media such as digital versatile discs (DVDs) obtained from content providers include metadata in media files in order to reproduce packaged media using a variety of methods through multimedia reproduction devices. Conventional media files do not contain metadata on detailed search object items for allowing additional functions to be carried out but contain reproducible data only.